Cornflakes Strikes Back Again!
by St0rmCh1ld
Summary: Yet another tale of he said she said. Cornflakes and his friends return for another battle of who is the evil one. It's a sarcastic story with minor language.
1. My side

A/N: Here we are, yet again. Silvale is still trying to say I'm evil, but this time we find that his Priest, Ariethas, up to no good. Poor, poor Kali. Will she get to fulfill her dreams? Or will that perverse clergyman stop her? Let us pray…

Also, remember, yes, it is supposed to be corny and exaggerated. Enjoy! Part one found here

It was yet another beautiful day in the land of Rune-Midgard. Our hero, Cornflakes, a Poring, was happily bouncing about the land with his best friend Kali Jadyn, an Acolyte.

About three years ago, Cornflakes had defeated a mean, nasty, bully of a Knight named Silvale. Silvale was a cruel hearted person that had tried to kill poor little Cornflakes, for Silvale was the worst sadist in the whole entire continent. Cornflakes managed to defeat this menacing foe with the help of Kali Jadyn. Together, they hoped they rid the world of Rune-Midgard of him and his terrible ways. Sadly though, they came to find out soon enough that they were wrong, and that a new threat had risen.

So anyway, on this very beautiful day, Kali was going to finally become a Priestess. Oh how she dreamed of becoming one so that she may be able to further help the residents of Rune-Midgard! Cornflakes encouraged her every step of the way, knowing no one deserved such an honor as his good hearted, most loving friend Kali.

They were walking along the streets of Alberta, heading for the boat that would take them to Izlude. They were minding their own business, though stopping to help and heal anyone who asked them so kindly. Little did they know, they were being watched.

Staying just a few steps behind them was a lecherous, thieving Priest named Ariethas. He eyed Kali in a most unholy like way. The young Acolyte wearing the Angel Wings in her short brown hair looked so pure and innocent. He inspected all of her goods, but mostly his eyes were on her purse filled with zenny.

Kali and Cornflakes continued forward, innocent and carefree when Ariethas decided to strike. He ran toward Kali from behind, and, pretending to accidentally knock into her, made them both fall to the ground. Poor Kali was so startled by this that she hadn't noticed that his hands found their way to her purse as the evil Priest faked being sorry and continued his false apologies as he helped her back to her feet.

"It's ok, really…," she said feeling awkward and he felt the need to "brush off the dirt" from her back. As he was making to "brush off" her front as well, Kali backed away from him. "No really, it's ok," she tried to smile.

Ariethas put on his most fake, phony innocent smile. "Ok sweetie, you take care of yourself now" he said before taking off like a shot in the other direction.

Cornflakes looked up to Kali and they both laughed about how odd he was. But sadly, all was not funny when they reached the boat bound for Izlude. Kali looked as if she was going to cry when she found out her purse was missing. Cornflakes wanted to cry too, but he had to be strong for Kali.

"It's ok Kali," Cornflakes squeaked. "I promise I'll find it for you. I bet you that Priest took it!"

"Now now Cornflakes," Kali said trying not to sound upset. "You can't go blaming others like that. I bet I just dropped it when he knocked me over. Let's go back and see if we can't find it on the ground." Cornflakes had his doubts, but he faithfully listened to Kali.

Meanwhile, Ariethas had not taken his eyes off the duo. Seeing their despair gave him a satisfying, unnatural, very sadistic pleasure. A devious thought crossed his mind, and a wicked grin crossed is face. As Kali and Cornflakes made it back to the spot that the "incident" occurred, he decided to step in and "play hero."

As soon as Cornflakes spotted him, he bounced up and down in anticipation, "There he is! He has returned to the scene of the crime!"

Kali gently picked up the excited poring, "Shh, now Cornflakes, we don't know that. It isn't nice to accuse others without proof. I'm sure it was just an honest mistake." She turned to the approaching Ariethas and said softly, "Excuse me sir, but did you happen to see a zenny purse lying around here?"

Ariethas shook his head, keeping his face straight as he lied through his teeth. "No my dear, I haven't. I am so sorry."

Kali frowned, as did Cornflakes, seeing his poor friend get her hopes shattered. He knew how much she was looking forward to becoming a Priestess, and now they were stranded in Izlude, with no zenny, and no blue gems for warping.

Ariethas smiled inwardly to himself, but put up a false frown and said in an oh so sincere sounding way, "Maybe I can help you. Just let me know where you are going and I'll warp you there for free."

Kali looked at him in surprise. That sounded too good to be true. "Really? Do you really mean that?" She could feel hope returning, but Cornflakes wasn't so sure. Despite his fronts, Cornflakes had the feeling this guy was up to something.

"Of course," he said with a big suspicious looking grin.

But, being the good natured person Kali is, she believed him. "If you could, can you please warp me to Prontera? I'm going to take my Priestess quest and it would mean so much to me if you could warp me there."

The thought of this young, pure innocent looking Acolyte girl turning into a luscious, sexy Priestess made Ariethas once again think unholy thoughts. But even so, Ariethas had an even eviler plan. He smiled wide at the naive little Acolyte and said, "Of course my dear, whatever you wish."

He pulled a blue gem from his pouch and threw it to the ground, breaking it into a warp portal. Kali thanked him from the bottom of her heart for his kindness, and then hopped into the portal with Cornflakes in hand.

OH NO! When Kali came out of the portal she and Cornflakes came to a complete shock! Instead of the alive and busy city of Prontera, they were looking at the ruined and desolate surroundings of Glast Heim! Kali's heart broke in two as she glanced around and realized they were stranded in this horrible place. Kali did know her way around; she had been to Glast Heim many times before to battle evil undead things in the castle graveyard. But the spot that the Priest had warped them to was far away from any familiar surroundings. She knew that walking around the desolate city alone and lost was a very bad thing, especially for an Acolyte.

Oh how she wanted to cry, but she stayed strong for she could feel poor little Cornflakes getting upset. She hugged him tight and said, "It's ok Cornflakes, we will find our way back."

Cornflakes gave a little sniffle. He couldn't hide being sad anymore. He knew that Priest was up to no good. "That mean old Priest," he cried. "Why did he do this? I bet he did steal your purse!"

Kali just shook her head. She hated to think such horrible things about people. But the thought of the evil Knight came to mind, and she realized that, despite how much she tried, there was always going to be despicable people in the world. They began to wander around cautiously.

They hadn't realized that Ariethas had followed them. He waited a few minutes before warping himself to Glast Heim as well. It was all part of his devious, perverted plan. He could get the young innocent Acolyte alone in Glast Heim where no one could see what he planned to do.

Ariethas quickly found the Acolyte and the Poring treading carefully through the ghastly city. He began to stalk them, resisting the urge to laugh as he thought about what he was about to do.

As he got closer, Kali and Cornflakes began to realize someone or something was following them. Kali instinctively thought it was a monster. She knew that she had no chance if it was. Most monsters that wandered this city were extremely dangerous for someone such as herself. She quickened her pace.

Ariethas realized Kali had caught on and snickered to himself. "Yes," he said snakily, "run. Chasing you makes it that much more satisfying."

Kali never dreamed that the thing following her was the Priest. Cornflakes tried to act as brave as he could. He did not want to let Kali know he was afraid. But finally, as they could now hear the footsteps getting closer, Cornflakes finally squeaked, "Kali, we should run!" She immediately started to jet away from the sound of the approaching footsteps.

Despite himself, Ariethas let out a bone chilling laugh. Kali heard it and shivered. Cornflakes gasped as he realized what was going on now. "Oh no, Kali, it's that Priest! He's coming after us!" This time Kali didn't disagree. She knew she had to get away from him. Her thoughts shot back to that evil Knight again, and she didn't want to risk being hurt again, especially by a fellow clergy member.

But ever so sadly, Kali could not keep up the chase forever. As she ran she tripped on some of the shrubbery that littered the ground of Glast Heim. She fell flat and dropped Cornflakes beside her. Ariethas caught up now.

He looked down on her wolfishly. Kali glared at him wide eyed. She could not believe a fellow clergy member could be so evil. The Knight was one thing, but a man of God? She prayed that she was mistaken. She could never dream of such a thing as this.

But as Ariethas closed in on her, she began to scream. "No! How could you! How can you be so wicked?" She closed her eyes and shook; she could not bear to watch what he was going to do.

Suddenly Cornflakes jumped at the Priest. He bit him in the leg before he could get any closer to Kali. He would not let anyone hurt her while he was around.

Ariethas screamed in surprise. He swatted at the Poring who bounced around to avoid him. "You nasty little punk, I'll kill you!"

Kali opened her eyes and saw Cornflakes leading the Priest away. Still very shaken, she got to her feet in hopes of helping Cornflakes before the Priest hurt him. "Agility Up!" she chanted and aimed for Cornflakes.

Cornflakes felt lighter, just like he did when he battled the demonic Knight. He bounced around the Priest avoiding his swings from his mace. But the Priest just stopped and started to laugh coldly. "Two can play at this game," he smirked. He too chanted "Agility Up!" but then added a "Bless!", "Angelus!", and "Impositio Manus!" before Kali could even chant another spell. To top it off, he then chanted "Decrease Agility!" on Cornflakes.

The Poring suddenly felt heavy and the Priest caught up to him. Cornflakes felt like he could barely move as the Priest cornered him. "Now you die you stupid pink blob!"

Just as he was about to swing his mace down and end poor little Cornflakes life, an arrow came flying from behind him and knocked the mace from his hands. The Priest turned around in complete surprise to find a Huntress named Chisato Arkain standing behind him. She had long red hair which was covered by a Munak hat, which she wore lopsided as to not have her face covered by the paper talisman that hung from the front of it. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" he screamed at her.

"I should ask you the same thing," she said angrily. "I can't believe you would pick on an innocent Acolyte and her pet Poring like that. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Ariethas gave her a cold look. "Just mind your own business sweetie. Now run along and leave me alone."

Kali rushed over to the Huntress' and hid behind her. "Please help me. He was…he was… oh he was going to do such awful things to me."

Chisato turned to the Acolyte behind her and patted her on head, smiling. "It's ok, I won't let that perverted punk hurt you." She then turned her gaze back angrily to the Priest. "I'm warning you now, leave them alone or you'll have to deal with me."

Ariethas picked his fallen mace from the ground. Cornflakes had bounced over to Kali's side while Ariethas was busy looking at the Huntress. The Priest looked at the three of them with a wide smirk. He raised his mace up high and then rushed at Chisato. He never could expect what happened next.

Before he knew what happened, the Huntress managed to hit the Priest upside the head with her bow. Ariethas jerked back in surprise. Before he could come to his senses, Chisato pulled a few arrows from her quiver, managing to pin him to the wall with a few quick shots from her bow.

As he hung there angrily cursing them out, the Huntress looked back to Kali and Cornflakes. "Are you two ok?"

Kali nodded, still feeling shaken. Cornflakes bounced up from the ground and into Kali's arms. "Thank you so much for saving us," he said.

Chisato smiled. "It's ok. I heard you scream and thought you were being attacked by a monster. Although," she said, looking back to the Priest who was struggling to free himself and continued to curse at them, "I guess you could say you were."

Kali and Cornflakes laughed. Together they all decided to head for the Glast Heim castle graveyard. They knew they could find another Acolyte or Priest there to help them get to Prontera. Chisato protected Kali and Cornflakes from the many monsters as they made their way there as Kali healed and blessed them all the way.

When they found their way to the castle steps, they found a nice Priestess standing there named Bleu. She also wore Angel Wings in her long, braided blue hair. When they told her what had happened with the evil Priest, Bleu could not believe her ears. "Oh my, and a clergy member too, tsk tsk. That's so shameful. I'm sorry you had to deal with that my dear little Kali." And with that, she agreed to help Kali get to Prontera to become a Priestess like her.

Together, Kali, Cornflakes, Chisato and Bleu all warped to Prontera's cathedral. And there, finally, with encouragement from them all, Kali finally became a Priestess. And as for Ariethas? Bleu and Kali let the Head Priest know of his wicked actions. He was booted from the church, never to be heard from again.


	2. His side

A/N: Of course it isn't enough that Silvale is so mean to me, he continues to write lies. Don't believe him! (Note too, the following was writen by him, not me.)

DISCLAIMER (by Silvale): The following story is entirely true. While the events did not really happen, they absolutely COULD HAVE. Beware of Chisato Arkain, and enjoy the story!

"It's another beautiful day today!" exclaimed a small voice at Silvale's foot.

The Crusader looked down to his companion and smiled. "Cornflakes, it's always a beautiful day! Rune-Midgard knows no rain and no night!"

The small Poring, Cornflakes, looked down and seemed to become slightly more pink than usual. "I know that! I just felt like commenting on it!"

Silvale laughed, an honest laugh that wasn't aimed at insulting his companion. Cornflakes soon joined him with his high-pitched laugh. The Poring then jumped on the man's shoulder, happily. "Shall we go? Our destination should be close now!"

It has been three years since the Kali Jadyn incident. Silvale and Cornflakes, who only met then, became the best friends Rune-Midgard ever bore. Both were kind and honest, and they never hesitated to offer their help to people in need. Over time, they became known as the "Salvation Duo," and the Church of Prontera offered Silvale, who was a Knight before, to join them as a Crusader. He accepted, and his generosity only increased since then. The companions were praised from Juno to Alberta. Over the years, the Crusader grew stronger, without ever becoming arrogant. Today, he was out to carry out a request from a poor Assassin.

"Are we there yet?" asked Cornflakes, half asleep on the man's shoulder.

"Almost, my friend, almost. I can see the water from here. We'll be to the islands very soon." he answered.

He kept walking for a few ticks, and soon they reached the wooden bridge hanging over a calm lake. They arrived to the Poring Islands! "Finally," Silvale thought to himself, "I'll be able to get the Assassin a Ghost Headband!"

He crossed the shaky bridge post haste, desiring to find Ghostring fast. The Crusader wanted to bring back the headgear to the poor 'sin as quickly as possible! Cornflakes was ecstatic. He would finally visit the famed Poring Islands, a renowned paradise for Porings, Drops and Poporings! He was looking forward to seeing his cousins so much!

Finally, Silvale set foot on the island. He lowered Cornflakes to the ground and let him run around to have fun. The island was crawling with Poring-like creatures, and the Crusader smiled at the sight. What a peaceful place! He hoped nobody would ever defile the sanctity of this area. While walking, he healed Porings that were hurt, picked apples for hungry Drops, and helped a poor Poporing who was stuck under a strange tree root. After some time, he couldn't help but sense something evil lingering about…

"This must be Ghostring," he thought to himself. Ghostring was a ghastly Poring, who was taking pleasure in seeing his past friends suffer and despair. By hunting a Ghost Headband, Silvale could accomplish two good actions at once. Rid the islands of Ghostring and give a needy Assassin what he wanted! Fearless and courageous, he walked forward. The sensation of evilness grew stronger with every step. It didn't take long before he spotted his enemy, grey, menacing and, most of all, evil.

Silvale fought the foul beast for a long time, but was slowly winning the fight. He dodged the hits, blocked the Soul Strikes and retaliated with a Grand Cross. Ghostring was about to fall, and the Crusader could see some Porings cheering him on from afar. He braced for the final blow, and then…

A silver arrow shot out of the trees and pierced Ghostring, sending it flying to a nearby tree and impaling it to the trunk. Surprised, Silvale froze for a moment. Ghostring was dead, but the demonic sensation did not subside! What was causing this? While he reflected upon the question, he saw a red figure zoom past him, towards the foul beast and the Ghost Headband!

He turned his head in time to see a Huntress picking up the object he was looking for, with greedy eyes. "Excuse me, miss?" Silvale asked. "Could you leave this object to me? I intended to give it to someone in need…"

The woman turned her head at him and spit on the ground. "Back off, fat bastard! I killed Ghostring, I keep the prize."

Not losing his cool, the Crusader inquired about what the woman would do with the object.

"Sell it, of course!" she replied spitefully. "I don't have a use for that ridiculous object. It's so out of fashion! And don't delude yourself, you'll never get it. Never!"

On these words, the Huntress ran off towards Prontera. "No!" thought Silvale, "I cannot let her use this item so selfishly! I need to stop her, an Assassin is counting on me!" He ran at her pursuit.

When he reached the bridge, he saw the woman halfway through. Thinking he might keep up to her, he ran towards the mischievous thief. However, when she arrived at the end of the bridge, she unsheathed a dagger and cut the ropes holding the bridge up!

"I'm curious how fast you'll sink, heavy guy!" she smirked. "I'm Chisato Arkain, remember this when you drown!"

Silvale held onto the now sinking bridge. How could someone do this? How could someone be so twisted as to be willing to kill a man with good intentions only for money? This woman was so, so much worse than Kali Jadyn! But, he thought as he was disappearing into the waves, maybe she'll realize the errors of her ways later… there always is a part of good in every person. He sank with a prayer for her salvation…

Suddenly, he felt a tug. Someone, or something, was pulling at the bridge on the other side! Feeling his desire to live rush into him again, he held on tightly and removed some of his armor to remove some weight. He was completely out of breath when his head finally emerged from the treacherous waters. Gasping for breath, he climbed onto the island to see dozens of Porings, Drops and Poporings cheering with joy! And, in the middle, was Cornflakes. He had teary eyes and jumped at Silvale's side as soon as he got out of the water. "I was so worried, Sil! So worried!" he squeaked.

The Crusader patted the Poring. "I'm fine. Thank you so much, Cornflakes. You're the best friend anyone could wish to have. And," he added while raising his head, "thanks to all of you, too. Without you all, I would be dead now. I owe you my life, and I will repay the debt. I have only one word." The Porings cheered, and Silvale hugged each and every one of them. "Now, I need to get back to that Huntress…" he thought to himself.

Suddenly, something struck him. The sensation of evilness had faded away! Could it be that this person, Chisato Arkain, was the source? Could someone possess such a dark spirit? She emanated as much evil as Ghostring itself, if not more! Shaken by the thought, the Crusader tried to make up a plan to escape the island he was now stranded on. Cornflakes, now feeling happy again, bounced around and exclaimed "I have an idea! I have an idea! Let's make a raft with that bridge!"

"Brilliant idea, Cornflakes!" nodded Silvale, nudging his friend. "What would I be without you?"

The duo reached the other shore after an hour or two. They set out for Prontera quickly, running along the way. The Huntress shall not have things her way! He had to get the Headband back before she sold it! The trip to the greatest city of Rune-Midgard seemed way too long for the Crusader. His sense of justice was boiling; he had to find Chisato again. But how? Prontera had thousands of people! Silvale decided to use her aura of darkness to find his way. He could sense her presence from afar; she was probably the only person in the world who could reach that level of maliciousness.

The holy man wandered the streets of Prontera tirelessly, hoping at every instant to be able to detect the woman. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally felt a chill in his very bones. She was close. Turning a corner, Silvale managed to see her bright red hair. There she was!

He ran towards the crowd that was surrounding the Huntress and began hearing what she was saying. "Yes! I killed the infamous Ghostring, and I am now auctioning this item, a Ghost Headband! The starting offer is three million zenny!"

She was trying not only to gain money, but also fame with her deranged ways! Silvale could not allow this. He walked to a nearby alley with Cornflakes to try and devise a plan. Some people passing by could see the famed Crusader and his equally famed Poring engaged in a heated discussion about tactics. The auction was progressing, and the price was now up to 4.5 million.

After a long deliberation, the two companions finished setting up their plan and separated. Silvale went back to the crowd while Cornflakes disappeared in the alley.

Approaching the auction again, Ghostring's slayer saw that the person who auctioned 4.5 million zenny was on the verge of winning. Staring at the Merchant's face, he realized this woman had a strangely familiar face. "I know her… it's Sika! I saw that girl scam too many people already!"

Silvale had seen enough. He stood up and shouted "WAIT!" in front of the surprised crowd. "This woman did not slay Ghostring fairly! I was at the Poring Islands fighting it when she stole my kill and looted the Ghost Headband!"

"Who cares?" said the winning Merchant. "Stolen or no, she's the one that has the item and I'm taking it!"

Silvale could hear a few mumbles between the people in front of him. "All right then, to prove my claim, I will issue a challenge to Chisato Arkain. Show us you have the skill to defeat Ghostring." he concluded, turning his gaze towards her.

The Huntress snickered, hiding her surprise of seeing the Crusader still alive. "You're challenging me? What a laugh! You lost half of your armor and you look completely worn! Let's do this, then!" she said, picking up her bow.

"Who said you would fight me? I present you your opponent… Cornflakes!" Silvale announced, pointing to a spot behind her. Cornflakes was there, and Chisato saw that the Poring had swallowed the Ghost Headband. "To reclaim your stolen prize," he continued, "you'll have to kill this Poring."

Chisato looked at the Crusader like he suddenly grew three heads and forty tentacles. "You challenge me… to kill a Poring!?" She burst into a fit of maniacal laughter that made Silvale cringe. "All right, fine! This will be quick."

The Huntress got an arrow ready, aiming for little Cornflakes, who was looking at her with watery eyes. She grinned, releasing the deadly weapon. In a flash, the Poring dodged the projectile, which hit the ground. Surprised, Chisato took out a new arrow, but Cornflakes was already on her! He tackled the diabolical woman, sending her crashing onto the ground. She got up again, infuriated. "Now you've done it!" she said angrily. "Die, you little shit! Arrow Shower!"

She shot a flurry of arrows towards Cornflakes, who changed his shape quickly to dodge it. Then, he bounced to her feet and jumped up with incredible force, sending Chisato's bow flying. She then tried to punch the amazing Poring, but he jumped up again and smacked the horrible Huntress right in her face. She fell down again, too dazed to stand up.

"Everyone can now witness that this woman, who cannot kill a Poring, certainly did not destroy Ghostring." Silvale announced, with some sadness in his eyes. "I reclaim the Ghost Headband."

"Hey, what about me?" said the Merchant scammer.

"I will compensate, and repay you five million zenny. Does this sound good?"

"Hell yeah," she replied, "that's even better!"

Silvale was glad, but also upset at himself. Yes, the Huntress did horrible things to him, she even tried to kill him, but she didn't deserve such humiliation. "I'm sorry, Chisato Arkain," he said, kneeling down beside her, "but I couldn't let you accomplish your goal. Not like this. But I have a proposition for you. The next time a Ghostring awakens, let us go fight it together. I will let you keep the spoils."

Chisato grunted and stood up with some difficulty. "You… you would do that? Even after I did all this to you?"

"Of course!" smiled the Crusader. "And you might even have some fun during the process."

Silvale's enchanting proposition relieved the Huntress. "All right, I accept. I'll see you later then." She went to pick up her bow, stood up again, and turned towards the good man. "…Thank you."

As Chisato was walking away, Silvale could feel that her aura of blackness disappeared. Everything ended well, after all.

"Hey!" a small voice echoed, "Don't forget about me!"

"Oh, Cornflakes!" exclaimed the Crusader. "You did a great job just then! I told you the Headband would have an effect on Porings also." he added, winking. "Now, we have an Assassin to meet. Let's go, my friend!"


End file.
